Diesel engines, gasoline engines and other engines emit contaminants and other pollutants as part of their operating products. Emissions from vehicles and other sources that use these engines are becoming more of a concern for the environment as the world economy is expanding and the potential for global warming is increasing. The emissions standards set by governing bodies have become stricter and the amount of contaminants that can be released from a vehicle has dramatically decreased.
Conventional methods and devices that trap the contaminants include using a filter to trap and reduce the amount of contaminants that are dispersed into the environment through the exhaust portion of a vehicle. However, after use over many hours, the contaminants build up in the filters and impede the air flow of the exhaust. The impeded air flow will increase the cost of operating the engine and decrease the efficiency of the filters. Thus, the filters need periodic maintenance and cleansing.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a device and method that can clean the filter with a burst of air and contain the dispersed contaminants within a system for disposal.